Map List
List of maps found in KDW. # The Hang-Out # Green Greens # Cappy Town Square # Shop Road # Newbie Shop # Brick Street # Hotel Hall Way OLD ROOMS # Area-Way # Cappy Town Arena # Whispy Woods # Shop # Inn Street # Inn Entrance # Hotel - KDW Past # Cave # Summer Beach Party Bash! # Kittara's House # Zelda 407's House/Rurouni Kenshin's house # Legend's Living Room # Inn Grounds # Justice System # Ice Cave Entrance # Courtroom # Lake Duck # Ice Cave # Train Street # Prison # Cave # Restaurant Grounds # Restaurant # Dark Cave # Snow Road # Outside Mayor's House # Mayor's House # Ice Crossroad # Ice Arena # Ice Town # Ice Lodge # Ice Cave # Ice Town # Snow Shop # Library - OLD KDW MAP # Cappy Cliff Side # GM Week Temporary Hang-Out # Beach # Dock # Shade Base # Shade's Underground Hot Spring # Ice Town # Bank # Sand Canyon # Sand Canyon # Desert Cave # Sand Canyon Camp # Green Greens # Whispy Woods # Deep Cave # Deep Cave # Volcano Outskirts # Lava Arena # Lava Lodge Grounds # Lava Lodge # Water Crossroads # Water Dungeon Entrance # Water Lodge Entrance # Water Lodge # Baseball Field # Sewers(under water) # Ice Cave # Ice Town Square # Admin Lodge # Dr.Killjoy's House # Aqua Arena # Dr.Killjoy's Pool # Dr.Killjoy's Arena # Cliff Edge # Sheer Drop Point # Dead Man's Gorge # Dyna Cliff Base # Dyna Peak # Blue Wing # Wam Bam Cave Entrance # Rock Gorge # Tide Pools # Abandoned Supply Storage # Wam Bam Cove # Cave Interior # Underground Lake # Underground Shelter # Surf Shack # Admin Area (For anyone with POWER) # Duckland Library (Outside) # Duckland Ancient Library # Duck Town # Chaos Tavern # Duck town Inn # Duck Castle # Duck Castle # Throne Room # Duck Mountain Base # Duck Mountain # Duck Castle Basement # Duckstone Forest # Sky Way Crossroads # Duckstone Forest # Zach Canyon # Legend's Kitchen/Bathroom # Arena Room (warp to other arena's) # Videodude 132's House Entrance # Wam Bam Antechamber # Wam Bam Rock # Cave Exit # Cliffside Beach # Gunsmith # Smithing Room # Dump # Train Station Entrance # Red Wing # Tech Maintenance Room # Sky Way # Sky Way Arena # Gate Keeper Room # Cappy Town Park # Northwest Cappy Town # Lava Cave Entrance # Dedede Ledge # Underground City # Penguin's map # $ Palace # Jon's Place # Capture the Flag Arena # Cappy Town Gallery # Ninja Training Area # Coconut Coast Town # Demolished Bridge # Sky Way # Hillside Town Beach # Hillside Town Southeast # Hillside House # The Legend of Kirby # Hillside Town Square # Hillside East # Hillside North # Botanist's House # Hillside West # Partisan Base # Partisan Back Room # Grave Village Crossing # Strange Room # ??? # Water Park Entrance # Battle Lodge # Arcade # Grave Waddle Dee Mountain Beginning # Neely's Bar # Class Changing Room # Sky Way Maze Room # Luigi Club Room # Grave Waddle Dee Village # Coconut Coast Towngate # Jakey's House # Legend's House # MARIO583's House # Videodude 132's House # Phazon01's House # Star's House # Prize Room # Inn Hallway # Varon's House # Mustache Man's House # ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ # Grape Galaxy Sky Way Side # Grape Galaxy Meteorite # Grape Galaxy Quarantined Site # Grape Galaxy Dyna Mountain Side # Space Arena # Shooting Star Road # Mt. Meteor Path # Twilight Town # Hillside South # Kyle's House # Mt. Meteor Ledge # Mount Meteor Base # Mount Meteor Climb # Star Lab # Mount Meteor Summit # Dedede Castle Chambers # Cranberry Colosseum # Meteor Shop # Dock # Creature Wars Lobby # Creature Wars Arena # Creature Wars Stadium # Fields # Gold Mine # GF3's Room # Grape Galore # letsaparty - Away's House # Legend Gateway # Lost City of the Stars # Legendary -?- # Summit (KDW 2006 Archive) # Zach34's Arcade # Grave Waddle Dee Shop Area # Lava Caves # DarthNICK's cabin # Legend Storage Room # Grave Waddle Dee Shop # Penguins map that goes to goops thingy # Outside Legend's House # Book Repair Shop # Town Hall # Ron's Cabin # Memorial to Kings of Duckland's Past # Dream Land Academy # Dream Land Academy Entrance # Front Hallway # Alience Theater # Koopa Klub Apartments # Rebel Arena # Luigi Club Hotel # Kog's Lounge # PKMN Club # Luigi Club Base # Alliance Headquarters # PKMN Club # Ascent # Treetops # Creskethian blade has Fallen! # Dark Inn # Dark Hangout # Titania # Island kiki # Hillside Outskirts # Mini Grave Castle # Grave Mini Castle # Gosple Castle # Under Lava # Rooftop # Kraken Grounds # Coconut Coast Beach # Forgotten Forest # Secret Ruins # Secret Shrine # Shrine Rear Room # Neely's Airport Soda Bar # Legend's Mom and dad's room # Heytherejake - Away's House # Dark Cavern # Emerald Hold # Dark Knight's Hideout # Dorm Rooms # Grave Waddle Dee Beach Street # Survival The Game! # Legend's Secret Legendary Pool # Waddle Dee Farm # ?¿?¿?¿?¿? # Cappy Town Gondola # Grave Waddle Dee Board Walk # Zelda/Rurouni's Backyard ^_^x # Resident Area Four # someguy's House # Woods Exist # GRAVE # Cappy Town Gardens # Kog's Backyard # Co-Nut River Ending (Forest Side) # S.S. Hell Cruiser # S.S. Hell Cruiser # S.S. Hell Cruiser # Past - Seaside Fields # S.S. Hell Cruiser # Matt's Office # Woodside Apts. Kabu Division 503-504 # Desert Cave # Challenge Room floor 2 # Challenge Room Floor 1 # Challenge Room Floor 5 # Challenge Room Floor 3 # The Puzzle Chamber Level 7 # Challenge Passage Floor 4 # Fishing Club # Fishing Pond # Kog's Basement # Challenge Passage Exit # Koopa Klub Base # The Lost Kitchen # Legend Zone # Legend Plains # Legendary Waters # Fubuki Ninja Master's House # Seaside Fields # KDWR Outside # KDWR First Floor # KDWR 2nd Floor # Seaside Fields # Seaside Fields # The Board Walk # Kirby Corner # Kirby Bay # New Darkray hotel entrance # World Map # Waddle Cave # GF3's House # Star Fox Great Fox Main Computer Room # Duckland Castle Entrance (Past) # Haunted Woods # Memory Lane - Cappy Square # Pool Arena # Spooky Woods # Teleporter Room # GF2's Room # Mike's House # Zach34's House # Darkray's House # GF2's Water room # Nin10doGC's house # GF2's House # Resident Area FIVE # Murder Mansion Library # Spooky Cave # Cross's House # Item Repair Shop # Haunted Crossroads # Spooky Arena # Mansion Entrance # Spooky Woods # Desert Cave # Kjyeduio's House # Regular Paintball Trainging # Winter Paintball Training # Desert Paintball Training # Lava Caves # KING's House # Starfruit Slope Slush Zone # Halloween Party Place # Desert Cave # Graveyard # Classic Water Slide # Lava trail # Kirby's Dream Park # Happy Slide Entrance # Luigio97's House # Lazy River # Brick Street # Classic Water Slide # Checkers # Shade's House # Hot Coffee # EVENT PARK # Desert Ice Meeting # Lunchroom # Legends Dream Upstairs # Darkray's House # Air City Office # The Puzzle Chamber Floor 26 # Secret Ninja Shop! # Cornaria # Wedding Chaple Outside # Deep Spooky Cave # Testing Lab # Sky Way Airport Runway # Kittara's House # Sky Way Airport # Sky Way Airport Runway # Luigi's Gameshow of Death # Luigi's Gameshow of Death # Shade's Remote Training Area # Gameshow of Death Trivia Round # Gameshow of Death Arena Round # Gameshow of Death Puzzle Round # Dead Men, Dead Men, Swinging in a Tree # FFTaC Staff Room # Star Raider Docking Bay # Star Raider # Star Raider # Krow's Nest # Captain's Cabin # Nuke Hideout # Gold Galleon Dance Floor # No Guild Advantages # Bottom of the Well # Physical Challenge Room # King DeDeDe's Castle Walls #Well Maze #Kirby Club #Well Maze #KDW Academy First Hall #Library #Principal's Office #kill house #Beach Bungalow #Forest of Green #Rewards Room #?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ #SBKT's foyer #Dyna Desert #Admin Attack #Bloo's Castle #??? #Bloo's Castle (Inside) #Battle Tower Floor 1 #Creator's Monument #Duckland Laboratory #Duckland (Future) #Admin Monument #Secret Base #Developer Mapper Mod Monument #Whispering Woods #Sprite Shop (Original Sprite Shop) #Temple of Time #Temple of Time (Past) #Town Square (Past) #Logistics #Ye Olde Feildiths #Ye Olde Hangith Outith #Submerged Cave #Ye Olde Cliffe #S.K.W.T. Nuke Factory #Cliff Top Arena #Duck Castle E #Duckstone Forest #Duck Mountain #Duck Mountain #Fort McDuck (Past) #Duck Mountain #Climbing Wall Base #Climbing Wall #Duck Mountain #The Puzzle Chamber Entrance #The Puzzle Chamber Level 1 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 2 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 3 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 4 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 5 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 6 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 7 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 8 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 9 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 10 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 11 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 12 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 13 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 14 #The Puzzle chamber Level 15 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 16 #Hang Out #The Puzzle Chamber Level 18 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 19 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 20 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 21 #Duckstone Forest (Past #The Puzzle Chamber Level 23 #The Puzzle Chamber Floor 24 #The Puzzle Chamber Floor 25 #Seaside Juice and Spa #The Puzzle Chamber Level 27 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 28 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 29 #Picnic Area #The Puzzle Chamber Level 30 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 31 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 32 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 33 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 34 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 35 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 36 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 37 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 38 #The Puzzle Chamber Level 39 #Paintball Arena Blue Side #Paintball Arena Blue Side #Paintball Arena Red Side #Paintball Arena Red Side #Temporary Red Team Locker Room #Temporary Blue Team Locker Room #The Puzzle chamber Level 40 #Duck Town (Past) #The End of the Chamber #Lava Plant #fishing stream #Duck Castle (Past) #Lava Plant (Lava Chambers) #Cappy Town Bank #Rebel base #Lava Plant (underground) #Nicks Uber Cool Hangout #Hang-Out #Happy Pool #Happy Slide #Joe's House - Mud Room #Great Fox Command Center #Waddle Dee Hang-Out #A Temple? #Ducky Slopes #Wills House #New Character Welcome Center #DagohBah #galaxy tower #Parlor room #Warpstar Shop #lvl 1: CW monster attack #Ancient Temple? #Legendary Legion Base #Joe's Hosue #Deathbyme's House #Fusion Land #Fusion's House #Penguin Man's House #Newspaper Room #Joe's House #Old Magizine Stand - Legendary Landmark- #Store, Storage Room #Lava Plant (dark underground room) #Paintball Arena Entrance: OPEN! #Legendary Legion Base #Linkachu's House #Housing Block - Ice Town District #Zoes's House #Island of the Crash Landing #Lava Plant (armory) #Joe's House #Legends Creature fields #?????? #????? #Dark Realm #Sonic527's Office #Site of the Toybox! #Duck Mountain Summit #Waterpark #Seaside Fields #Koopa Klub Lounge #Sonic527 Home 2nd Floor #Messed up Forest #Lyner Barset's Hosue #Outdoor Theatre #Kjyeduio's House #Jon166's house #Irby's House #Duckstone Forest (Vivi's House) #Shy Guy's Toy Box #Legends dream upstairs 2 #Vivi's Room #Fichina #Fichina Outpost #Fichina Outpost #Gold Galleon Dance Floor #Legends Dream (mall end) #???? #Cemetery Entrance #Cemetery #Cemetery Maze 1 #Cemetery Maze 2 #Outside of The Cemetery #Fichina Canyon #Outside Cemetery #Resident Block THREE #Water Cafe #Whirl pool #Desert Cave #Arwing Docking Bay #Darkon's House #The REAL First Royal Family's Memorial #Heytherejake's Forest #Yogurt Yard #Cooking With Luigi (yoshi talk show died) #Legend's Food Bar #Duckstone Forest (Past) #Bloo's Night Club Garden #Lava Plant - Lava Knight Training Zone #Duckstone Forest (Past) #Delivery drop off area #Land Of Forgoten Dreams #Camp Fire #Seaside Restore #Drake08's Hallway #Duckstone Forest (Past) #Red Locker Room #Kogs and Sam's Entry Room #Duckstone Forest (Past) #Duckstone Forest Rebellion House (Past) #Temple (Past) #Temple (Future) #Heytherejake's Office Building Entrance #Heytherejake's War Service #Admin Building Outside #Camp Fire #Seaside Fields #Seaside Fields #Seaside Fields #Sand Canyon #Duckstone Forest (Past) #Sand Canyon #Rock Wall #Duckstone Forest Entrance (Past) #Heytherejake's Death Ray #Weaseltown NW #Sand Canyon #Weaseltown SW #Weaseltown NE #Ruins Entrance #Ruins #Ruins #Ninja Shop Entrance #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Luigiman's House #Turtle Island Housing District #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #Ruins #sonic/blake's laboratry of doom >:) #Ruins #Ruins #Sprite Gallery #Ruins Basement #Titania: Landing Site #Ruins #Titania: Cliff Edge #Titania: Quicksand #Telaporter Room #Under Ground Spring Cross Roads #Starfruit Slope #Ruins #Titania: West Cliff #Titania: Cliff Base #Titania: Peak #Magazine Rack #GF3's Grave #Hangout #Nin10's Present Room #Admin Test Map #Money Maker #Room above laser defences #Legendary Yard #Nuke Storage Room #Ertu? #Raceway #Kirby International Speedway #Kirby International Speedway #Kirby International Speedway Finish #Luigiman's inhouse Pub #Running Bay #Starfruit Slope Canyon #Starfruit Slope Connection Cave #Starfruit Slope Bottom #Cross's Office #Kirby International Racetrack #Dream Island Fields #Kirby International Racetrack #Star Wolf Entrance #Dream Island Fields #Grave Waddle Dee Town #Emerald Blade Gate #Evil Forest of Doom...SCARY #Dream Island Beach #Back Room #Paintball Entrance #The Makeshift Paintball Arena #Jon's House #Hidden 1 #Cappy Town South - Under the Cliff # #Hidden 2 #Waddle Man EX's House #Ye Olde Shoppe Street #Ye Olde Blacksmith's Shoppe #Brick Street (Past) #Ye Olde Justice System #Smash Club #Turtle island housing district #Throne Room #Bridge of Tokugawa #Legendary Base #Legendary Arena #Spraypaint test Map #Legend's Hero Chao Garden #Whispy Woods #Whispy Woods #Whispy Woods #PKMN Club # #Dee Cave #Heytherejake's Shop #Heytherejake's Storeroom #Watefall Falls #Blah000's Cabin #Cyber City #Cyber City Area 2 #Cyber Space Server #Destroyed Cyber Space #Duck Castle Throne Room (Past) #Cyber City Main Street #Dusty Cyber City Sub way #Duck Castle Basement (Past) #Air Zone #Air Zone Path #Runned Down Seaside Town Square #Ron's House #Seaside Shore Shack #Grave Fields #Seaside Shore Shack #Dr.Killjoy's Gorefest Gameshow #Preliminary Round #Trivia Round #The Spot #Russian Roulette Meets Musical Chairs #Winner's Room #Final Round-Duel #Obstacle Course #Cyber Space #Battle Scarred Land #Tac's Hideout #Command Center #Nuclear Missile Storage #Fighter Hangers #Fighter Squadron #harddrive arena #Fichina #Cross's KDW Friends #Fields #Cathony's Home #Watching You Sleep #Nick's Uber Cool Hangout (continued) #PKMN Club #Bomber Squadron #Bomber Hanger #Seaside Resort #Legendary Space #Legend's Space #Central Computer Room